1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to a device for opening printed products, according to the preamble of the respective independent patent claims.
2. Description of Related Art
A device of the known type is known for example from EP 0 647 582 A1. Printed products to be opened are held at their backs by way of transport clips, are transported in an essentially vertical hanging position, and are pushed in the conveying direction in a supported manner, with their end region which is bent to the front in the conveying direction and which lies opposite the back. This gives the open edge of the printed product, which lies opposite the back, a defined position, stabilised by way of the bending of the printed products and holds these at a secure distance to one another, so that a suction head as an opening element may be moved from above the support element supporting the printed products, into between the printed products. The opening element, from above the support element, engages between the printed products and bears on these, whilst a further suction head bears from below onto the printed product. The products parts are firmly held on both sides during the complete opening procedure by way of this. The device is designed for opening folded individual sheets or 2-fold products, which are folded a first time and a second time at right angles to this. The 2-fold product may not be cut, in order to be able to be reliably opened.
EP 1 808 390 shows a device for depositing individual printed products which are fed in a consecutive manner, into an imbricate flow. Thereby, the printed products are gripped by way of a stream assembly with revolving, openable and closable grippers. The grippers are arranged in a rotating drum and are actuated by a stationary control cam. The grippers firmly hold the printed products, in order to pull them and deposit then onto an imbricate flow. Thus, an opening of the products is not possible as long as they are held in the gripper.